


Webby Storms Area 51!

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Area 51 Meme, F/F, happy crying, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Or: DontKillBugs Sells Out to the Meme ZeitgeistWeblena Week 2019, Day Seven: Free Day





	Webby Storms Area 51!

"So does anyone actually know where Webby went?" Lena asked, not looking up from her phone.

Louie shrugged. "No clue. She just sent everyone this link a few minutes ago and told me to have you ready."

Huey's laptop sat on the dining room table, the browser open to a TubeTube stream video. The icon was a blurred extreme close-up of Webby, and a countdown with only a minute or so left on the timer. The laptop was directly in front of Lena, who was sitting at the head of the table. Everyone else had crowded around her.

Huey rubbed his forehead. "Okay. So, Lena: what exactly happened when she ran off?"

"I dunno, man. I was showing her memes, she looked off into the distance, then she stood up, yelled 'I'LL BE RIGHT BACK', and ran off. Next thing I know, Della takes off in the Sunchaser and they're both gone."

Beakley sighed. "And we know for a fact Webby was on the plane."

"We should, Della told me so." Scrooge added, sauntering up to the group. "She hollered that she and Webby were taking a trip, and they'd be back later. Then she goes sprintin' out the door, and boom. Gone."

Dewey raised a finger. "Shshsh! It's starting!"

The countdown screen gave way to a livestream. It was another close-up of Webby, holding a camera in a distorted fish-eye lens. A bright blue sky surrounded her, drawing everyone's attention immediately. A buzzard circled overhead.

Onscreen, Webby waved. "_Hi! I'm Webby! If you don't know who I am, nice to meetcha! And now-"_

The camera shifted, turning around. Webby was in what appeared to be a desert, dry and sandy. Ahead of her, a large complex, surrounded by an enormous barbed-wire fence.

_"Della, can you hook me up?"_

The camera view wiggled slightly, and there was the _click_ of a buckle. Della's voice from offscreen: "_All set, Webs!"_

Webby's thumb rose into the GoPro's view. "_This is for my girlfriend! I love you, Lena!"_

Webby began sprinting toward the complex, screaming a loud warrior's cry. The GoPro, mounted on her head, swayed wildly as she ran. A sign flew past, blurred yet legible:

_Welcome to Area 51!_  
_Please Keep Out_  
_ There Are Definitely No Aliens Here_

The room was silent, save for a small choking noise by Huey.

As she neared the fence, Webby briefly stopped screaming, and there was a loud click. A grenade flew into view, exploding loudly against the fence. Still screaming, Webby rushed in through the new hole.

Dewey threw his arms into the air. "This is awesome! Go, Webby, go!"

Scrooge grabbed the sides of the laptop, a manic gleam in his eyes. "That's my niece! Destroy them, Webbigail!"

Onscreen, the first platoon of soldiers had arrived, weapons drawn. Webby immediately flung herself through the air, spinning toward the armed guards.

"_Judo Chop! Judo Chop! Judo Chop! SUPLEEEEEEEEEX!"_

Louie was holding his phone like a microphone, affecting the voice of a wrestling announcer. "AN' WONDROUS WEBBY GETS 'EM BEHIND THE BACK STUNNAH STUNNAH HAVE YA NAW SAWL BAH GAWD BAH GAWD AWMIGHTY-"

Beakley sighed, a deep, full body sigh. She fished the unsuspecting Scrooge's phone out of his pocket, and began to dial a number she had dialed many times before. "Hello, Law Offices of Crane and Crane?"

Huey, who was still at a loss for words, turned to look at Lena. "Lena, should we-"

He cut himself off. Lena was staring transfixed at the screen, big, fat tears trickling down her face. With a loud and wet sniff, she drew a line of snot back into her nostril. Webby's goth girlfriend was straight-up ugly crying.

Huey placed a hand on Lena's shoulder. "Lena? You okay?"

Lena sniffed again, trembling, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I...I-I love her so much. Huey." Lena sobbed loudly. "I love her so freaking mu-huh-huuuuch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Flames are expected and fair.


End file.
